Warrior Cats NameLife Generator
by LittlePastelDevil
Summary: hi guys! sorry that I published it 2 days late I have been busy on youtube, but this is my first warrior cat name and life generator and I know that people have made there own so I decided to make one.
1. Warrior cats name generator

**Hiya! I know there are many of these Warrior cats name generators on Fanfiction, so, I decided to make my own! To those of you who know I like Warriors, I** _ **read**_ **it, It's** _ **my life**_ **, I can** _ **breathe**_ **it, I** _ **smell**_ **it. I can even** _ **hear**_ **it LOL! That shows how obsessed I am with Warriors. And I am also obsessed with anime. Okay, shutting up now. And if you need Oc's for Warriors, you are welcome to make your own! Okay, I will shut up now. And this generator is your warrior cat name. So prefix is the first letter of your name and suffix is first letter of last name. …shutting up now.**

 **Warrior cats first letter of your name ( prefix)**

A. Blue

B. Yellow

C. Red

D. Leaf

E. Fire

F. Flame

G. Spotted

H. Gray

I. Rain

J. Ash

K. Rose

L. River

M. Wave

N. Tiger

O. Lion

P. White

Q. Acorn

R. Flower

S. Silver

T. Black

U. Swift

V. Soot

W. Sorrel

X. Sand

Y. Dust

Z. Fern

 **Warrior cat name first letter in your last name ( suffix)**

A. Cloud

B. Berry

C. Claw

D. Gorse

E. Feather

F. Pool

G. Heart

H. Fang

I. Tail

J. Leaf

K. Storm

L. Pelt

M. Fur

N. Stripe

O. Fall

P. Frost

Q. Wing

R. Whisker

S. Blaze

T. Light

U. Bird

V. Willow

W. Scar

X. Strike

Y. Shine

Z. Water

 **What did you get? I got Blueleaf. Remember to tell me!**


	2. Warrior cats personality

**Hi guys! So we are doing the personality of Your warrior cat life! So take your first and second letter of your first name and your first and second of you last name and find the letters that match up with the letters. You should at least get 4 characteristics of your personality. Let me know what you get.**

A. Ambitious

B. Bright

C. Calm

D. Dedicated

E. Arrogant

F. Funny

G. Good

H. Happy

I. Shy

J. Joker

K. Kind-hearted

L. Loyal

M. Maniac

N. Neutering

O. Insane

P. Nice

Q. Quiet

R. Reckless

S. Soft

T. Trustworthy

U. Understanding

V. Annoying

W. Wise

Y. Yandere

Z. Hyper

 **What did you get? I got Ambitious, Neutering, Joker, and Insane.**


	3. Warrior cats Clan

**Hello guys! So sorry I haven't been updating I've been busy with school and stressed out over stuff like grades that I haven't been writing on here much. But now that I got a new laptop I am able to write again. So we are going to start at your clan. Pick one of the 6 options of each question.**

What is your favorite activity?

A) Reading

B) Sleeping

C) Anything to do with water

D) Rock climbing

E) Staying up at night…. Very very late

F)Staying in the great outdoors

Your friends describe you as….  
A) What friends?

B) Relaxed

C) Energetic

D) Intelligent

E) Creepy

F) Adventurous

On your IPhone what are your favorite apps?  
A) Don't have one

B) Anything

C) Kik

D)

E) Snapchat

F) Instagram

 **If you got mostly…**

 **A's : You're a loner! You like to do things on your own**

 **B's : A kitty pet. You would rather sleep or hang out with friends**

 **C's: Riverclan. You are very energetic and you love water**

 **D's: Thunderclan. You're smart and quick to act. You like keeping in touch with your friends**

 **E's: Shadowclan! You don't like being in the spotlight. You also keep secrets**

 **F's: Windclan. You like physical activity and are normally hot tempered**

 **What did you get? I got Thunderclan. Tell me in the comments below.**


	4. Warrior cats Appearance

**Okie on to Appearance**

 **If you have eyes that are…..**

Blue: You are a blue-grey cat with blue eyes. You have short-haired fur. Your back has a long scar from a battle

Green: You are a white cat with green eyes. Has lost an eye due to a fight with badgers.

Brown: You are a brown cat with brown eyes. Has a long tail and very sharp claws

Hazel: You are a black cat with hazel eyes. Tail is short due to a accident.

Other: Whatever you want to look like.

 **What eye color do you have? I have blue eyes. Comment below**


	5. Rank

**Heyo. This might be the last chapter ( Or close! The last chapter is Mate!) And I'm going to start a new story. I know I deleted the Yandere Cheshire story but it didn't have any plot to it and I wasn't interested in it anymore so I deleted it. But yes this one is rank in the clan you're in.**

 **Choose a number between 1-5. Multiple by 4, subtract by 3, add by 2 and multiple by 5**

 _ **If your number ends in 15….**_ You are a Warrior!

 _ **If your number ends in 35…..**_ You are a medicine cat!

 _ **If your number ends in 55….**_ You are a Apprentice!

 _ **If your number ends in 75…..**_ You are the deputy!

 _ **If your number ends in 95…..**_ You are the leader!

 _ **Other or none:**_ You are either a loner, rogue, kit, or a queen.


	6. Mate!

**So sorry that I haven't been on lately! So on to Mate! ( And if you're a medicine cat then I'm terribly sorry!)**

 **Pick a number between 1-5. Then multiple it by 3, subtract by 2, and add 10.**

 _If your number ended in 11…_ Then you fell in love with a cat from a different clan and never regretted it. You run away with them and have 5 kits with them

 _If your number ended in 14…._ You never had a mate. You never liked anyone and never planned to have kits

 _If your number ended in 17…._ You had a mate but you both slowly grew apart. After their death you realized how much you needed them and you had 2 litters of kits together

 _If your number ended in 20…._ You fell in love with someone from a young age. As you slowly grew older you and that special someone fell in love and had 3 litters of kits together

 _If your number ended in 23…_ You were a medicine cat but you fell in love with someone you couldn't have.


End file.
